Through the Wolf's Eyes
by Krescent Wolf
Summary: [Cloti]Two years after Meteor, and even now, Cloud is still searching for a way to revive the last Cetra. But what do a long lost legendary beast, a gemmed collar, and Tifa have to do with it? I LIVE! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Transformations

****

Through the Wolf's Eyes

Disclaimer? What? I gotta do this too? Cmon!

Sephy: Starts Nibelheim on fire again for background and looks all badass like_Shut up.... and start the story already!!_

Err... Eeep... yessir!

Disclaimer: Fine... No no! I do not own one single pixle of Square-Enix's legendary RPG Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters within.

Though.... Tifa can own me anytime.

Sephy: icey glare

Chapter 1: Transformations

Cloud sat on a rock. Said rock sat under the huge shadow of Ft. Condor. And Ft. Condor... well that sat under one helluva bird called a Condor... who would have thought. He sighed deeply, depression reering it's ugly head yet again. It had been nearly two years since all hell had broken loose. Two years since Meteor, two years since Sephiroth, two years since Aerith's... He shuddered lightly.. Roughly shaking his head, he stood up. Quickly resheathing his massive crystalline sword, the very same that had delt the final, devistating blow to Sephiroth, Ultima Weapon.

He'd thought he could find her. Avalanches quest that had spanned all of Gaia to find Sephiroth, to find the Promised Land... and yet he didn't even really know exactly what the Promised Land was. Was it the afterlife? Was it an actual, physical, place on Gaia? He'd been following lead after endless lead for two years. Two years of solitude. He'd seen his friends, of course, if he were in the area. Red was busy working on finding out everything he could about his heratige (and perhaps a proper name for his species?), Barret used the gil they had earned on their journey to help the poor people of Corel, Cid was happy as ever. Women, beer, and airplanes were all he needed. Well... that and a cigarette. Cloud shuddered briefly at the though.

They'd given all their materia to Yuffie. Well almost all of it. Cloud fingered the small pouch which held his most powerful materia. Ones that he thought better to keep out of Yuffie's reach. Vincent he hadn't seen since the Meteor incident. He seemed to vanish into the shadows that he seemed so at home with. Reeve had been trying for some time to scrape together some kind of managment in Midgar for the survivors of Meteor.

The Turks... Cloud shook his head. They were always an enigma. Last he'd heard the three of them had gone into the mercenary business as a team. He'd met them once not long after Meteor. Mostly it was Elena talking, with Reno acting huffed up, and Rude was silent as ever. They wanted to, surprisingly, apologize for some of the things they'd done. Cloud was sure it was mostly Elena's idea.

And then... there was Tifa. The girl who'd stuck by him since the start. The girl who hadn't given up on him, even when he'd fallen into the Lifestream. A girl he loved... well one of them. Cloud shook his head. He would NOT get into this downward spiral of thoughts again. He hadn't seen her since a few months after Meteor, but that was intentional. He'd been staying with her at her Inn in Kalm, but his restlessness had won him over. He wanted desperatly to find her. To find her and.. perhaps... ask for forgivness. He was her bodyguard. And he had let her die. He had let Aerith die. He had left Kalm one night, with only a note to Tifa. He knew she'd be angry or sad, or both. Thus, he'd kept away from Kalm.

Even so, with two years worth of searching, he had next to nil as far as information went. He'd followed hundreds of stories and legends. In this Red had been an immense help. He remembered one lead that had led him to Corel... and a very angry Barret. Always the overprotective one, Barret had nearly punched a hole through him for leaving Tifa, or atleast that's what the big man had said. Thus Corel was pretty much off limits now too. And Nibelheim too, though that was self inflicted. That place held far too many bad memories.

Cloud sighed lightly, before straddling his motorcycle. He'd have to head back to Junon, or perhaps Cosmo Canyon, and look for another lead. He started the engine, which came to life in a loud roar. He brushed some of his spikey blonde hair from his eyes. He wouldn't give up. No matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't give up. He turned his bike toward Cosmo Canyon and zoomed off. He'd followed dozens of ancient legends, old stories, and simple rumors. He'd searched all of the Ancients city over and again. Nothing. He felt guilty, both at his own insufficent strength, and his inability to make those around him happy. That is why, he felt, he needed to find Aerith again.

__

Cloud.

He looked up, though didn't stop, He'd heard his name... He'd heard her voice! He was about to turn the bike around to go look when lightning struck the ground infront of him, the resulting explosion sending both he and his bike flying into the air. Cloud landed with a thud, and his bike landed a few yards away in a twist shell of what it had once been. The lightning and the explosion had done a number to it. Cloud shook his head, rubbing it softly. "Ow..." Another shake of his head and the mist cleared. Unfortunatly the msit cleared only to show that a snarling, drooling, and particularly long and point set of fangs was staring him straight in the face.

He shifted to the right and the dog like beast followed suit, trying to sink its fangs into Clouds flesh. However, Cloud on his back, could only move so fast. The beast leapt up, pinning Cloud under it's weight, and prepared to feast. As it prepared to snap its jaws shut, Cloud rose a forearm, clad in a metal bracer, and let the beasts fangs sink into it. Trying to capitalize on a crappy situation, Cloud drew a knee close and kicked out as hard as he could, sending the beast flying back.

Back on his feet again Cloud smirked. "Got the drop on me didn't ya? Good for you. But now..." His hand travelled back to the hilt of his great weapon as he slowly drew it to the ready. He smirked again. It'd been a while since he'd had to fight any of the beasts that were lose in the world. Mostly he just went from place to place on his bike. The last time he'd had to draw his sword in defense had been months ago in the Ancients city. The beast growled lowly, drool falling from it's fangs to the mud and grass below.

In an instant the beast was charging again. Cloud easily avoided the reckless attack. Sidestepping the assault, he brought his blade to bare, and with one clean slice, brought his sword down on the back of the wolf life animal. It fell to the ground and, with one last pathetic whine, left for the afterlife. Cloud took a look at his sword and sighed. "Times of peace are great... but they're hell on my swordskill."

He turned, moving to his wreck of a bike. Quickly resheathing his blade, he gave a sound that could only be described as a cross between annoyance and sadness. "What... am I gonna do now?" His keen ears caught a slight hissing sound. He turned to find the corpse of the wolf-beast being engulfed in a strange red glow. There came a distinct crack of thunder, though Cloud only barely registered it. His mako infused eyes were fixated on the glow. There came a large gust of wind, which smacked Cloud in the face hard enough for him to realize that a storm was brewing seemingly out of nothing. The red glow continued to swirl around the corpse until the corpse had faded away entirely. Then followed a bright flash of light. Cloud quickly covered his eyes with his arm and, after a moment, dared to look again.

In place of the bloody corpse of a snarling unkempt wolf-beast stood an elegant...something. Cloud couldn't think of any way to properly describe it. His sapphire eyes were wide with awe. The beast stood as tall as he, if not taller. It was vaguely dog-like, or perhaps one could say wolf-like. The underside of it's furry body was platinum in color, and in some odd shadowey portion of Cloud's mind, it reminded him of Sephiroth's hair. While from the mid-stomach up, it's fur was azure in color. His front legs were, like his underside, silvery platinum. Yet his hind legs were covered in azure colored fur that seemed to curl upward in a wave-like elegant manner. He had a massive mane of hair, vaguely like a lions that was black in color, but as the lightning flashed around him, he noted that there were traces of blue within the ring of black. The front of his face was very wolf like, save for the nasty pair of horns that curled down past it's cheek bones, like a dragons, and were jet black in color. It stood straight and proud, looking the ex-SOLDIER straight in the eyes. Cloud noticed they were glowing, just like his, save that one of the beasts eyes was blue, like his own, yet the other was pure silver.

Cloud gulped despite himself. The beast was radiating power, nothing like the whelp Cloud had slain just moments before. He slowly reached for his blade, but just as his hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, he felt a wave of heat pass him, and Cloud realized his body couldn't move. Of course, the heavens chose this moment to open up a downpour of rain that soaked the young warrior while lightning flashed.

__

You... Are Cloud Strife?

It took a moment for Cloud to realize the beast was... speaking... to him, thought the animal's mouth never once moved. Cloud shivered once more and managed a curt nod, even though he couldn't move his arms, waist, or legs. The large beast padded toward him slowly, unhurriedly, and proceeded to walk around the frozen young man, as if inspecting him. Cloud didn't like it one bit. With all his strength he struggled, with every ounce of willpower he tried to move. But to no avail.

__

I...am Fenrir. And I've been called here to tell you that your living in the past benefits no one.

"How am I living in the past?" Cloud blinked a moment, confused by the beasts words. Who, or what, would send a beast like this after him for such a strange reason.

You seek to call back that which has passed on.

"Aerith? What do you know of her? Do you know of a way to bring her back?!" Clouds heart began to beat wildly, had he finally found a solid lead to retrieving her? The beast simply shook it's head.

__

You hurt those around you and even yourself because you cannot accept fate.

"No... thats not true! Everyone wants Aerith back!" Cloud was growling lightly now. He suddenly felt as if the beast considered itself a parent and that it was telling a child of what he had done wrong. The beast cocked it's head, almost as if it were amused.

__

You... -are- acting childish, you know.

Cloud blinked. The beast had read his thoughts. This cause him to scowl even more. "I'll get her back! No matter what!"

__

And... in the process, you'll lose everything you ever had, because your chasing a dream that cannot be attained. You'll lose everything, even though you know not what you have.

"Why?!" For a moment Cloud was thankful for the rain, he couldn't tell if he was crying or not in the downpour. For some reason, having someone else tell him this with absolute certainty was releasing a beast within his heart. A beast he had contended with ever since he'd lain Aerith to rest in the lake back in the Ancient's City. "Why can't I have her back?!"

__

Because... she is dead.

Cloud shivered. He knew it wasn't the rain. Somehow, as simple as the beast had put it. That was the way it hurt the most. Cloud felt his body give way, apparently the beast had released it's hold on him. He sank to his knees in the rain, quivering. He rose his face, letting his eyes meet those of the great wolf infront of him. Those glowing eyes of blue and silver that shone like lights in the night, met his own gaze evenly, unwavering. "No... There had to be a way to get her back..." But even his own ears didn't believe him.

__

It's time you learn... exactly... the pain that your living in the past has caused those around you.

Clouds gaze snapped up again, from where it had dropped. His mako infused eyes met the great wolf once more... And he suddenly realized how fatigued he felt. It was a strange sensation. Like a wave of water, sweeping him under the currents. The last sight he saw before his eyes closed were the silver paws of the wolf infront of him.

"Please... be careful with him..."

The large wolf simply nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So whatcha think? Yea I know i sorta left a cliff hanger there, but hey I love em! My first real attempt at fanfiction, so I thought I'd try my all time favorite FF first. I'm not real sure where I'm gonna go with the story.. All i know is that it's gonna be PURE Cloti (of course :)... gets out his bug spray Away... AWAY Aerith fans! Away I said! No I'm kidding... sorta....I'm gonna try not to bash Aerith at all. I really don't dislike her. I just A) like Tifa so much more and B) Think Cloud moving on after Aerith/Aeris death would be the realistic thing to do. Well... We'll see! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

****

Through the Wolf's Eyes.

__

Disclaimer: What?!?! Again?!? Oh come on!!!

--Watches Sephy's eye twitch and gulps--

Ok!! Ok!!! I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters...

Seriously... If I did, I wouldn't be here writing FANFICTION

Sephy: Just. Get. On. With the damn story!

----------

It's time you learn... exactly... the pain that your living in the past has caused those around you.

Clouds gaze snapped up again, from where it had dropped. His mako infused eyes met the great wolf once more... And he suddenly realized how fatigued he felt. It was a strange sensation. Like a wave of water, sweeping him under the currents. The last sight he saw before his eyes closed were the silver paws of the wolf in front of him.

"Please... be careful with him..."

The large wolf simply nodded.

----------

A/N: _Italics_ are Clouds 'thoughts' from here on

Chapter 2: Realizations

Tifa hummed softly, the day was bright, the sun blessed the land with it's warmth, and a blissful breeze passed through the ever growing town of Kalm. The door to her small tavern, as well as all the windows in the main area, were open, which delivered to her patrons said blessed wind. She leaned against a near by shelf, idly cleaning a glass, which she realized, looked all too stereotypical for her profession. It was a force of habit more then anything else, and she knew the glass was damn near wearing away under the touch of her _clean_ rag.

It had just passed noon, so she knew the silence wouldn't last long. Soon the lunch rush would flood into her small but popular tavern. She eyed the few people present at the moment, an elderly man who always told her one of his handful of stories, a young but somewhat handsome brown haired man who always ordered the same drink, an older woman who always seemed worn out, and a younger woman who was always too perky, at least that how Tifa thought. They were all regulars. She took a peak into the kitchen and saw her hired help, two younger girls who did the cooking and serving and her lazy dish washer. She shook her head as she heard some of his grumbling about the piles of dishes beside him, over the louder giggles of the two girls who were chatting away. Normally she'd have to give them a word or two, but it was a slow day, and somehow, the effort required for such, didn't feel worth it. "Sachi, could you watch the bar for me?"

The taller of the two girls turned to their boss, she was a cheery blue eyed girl with slightly long black hair done up in a bun. "Sure thing, Miss Tifa!" She chirped out whilst smiling so bright it was enough to blind the girl beside her, a green eyed girl who wore her black hair just above her shoulders, like a helmet, Tifa had always said. "We can talk out at the bar Eri." Sachi whispered to her co-worker. The dish washer eyed the two girls, both of whom were wearing conservative waitress outfits, grumbled something that probably wouldn't be fit for company, flicked some blonde hair from his eyes, grumbled about that too, and set about cleaning a large pot, which he no doubt grumbled about as well... Tifa didn't stick around to check.

Tifa gave the patrons one last glance with her wine colored eyes before she moved to the stairs beside the bar. Her tavern only had three rooms for rent, not that she got too many renters in the first place, that were on the second floor. She quickly turned, moving up a second flight of stairs, to the third floor. The floor she called 'home'. It was larger then her rented rooms, taking up the whole floor, and was split into three rooms; her bedroom, a small but pleasant living room, and her bathroom. She quickly closed the door to her floor behind her, and locked it, another force of habit. After all, she -had- lived in Midgar's slums.

She moved toward the currently unused fireplace, and sat down on her couch, spotting the object she came in search of. It was a large, sleeping, wolf, whose light brown and white fur was hidden under a blue blanket.

----------

Tifa walked briskly through Kalms streets, it was Saturday, and she'd taken the day off work, like she had every Saturday since she'd opened her tavern. She took the day off to train. She wouldn't let her impressive skills go to waste, just because peacetime had come. She usually closed her tavern during the mid-hours of the afternoon, and sometimes she'd go to train, or to clean the tavern, or any of the other hundred and one things that needed doing, Saturday had always been hers for a complete and rigorous workout. After destroying a boxing dummy at the local gym, she was forced to find her own training spot. She had eventually made her own, in an open area in the nearby forest. A few trees, wrapped in cloth, proved far more durable then the dummies at the gym. And the area was open enough to allow her to perform her kata's without hindrance.

This was one such Saturday, as Tifa reach the outer reaches of the town, and soon stumbled upon her very own stomping grounds. Though today, habit... and her training... would end up in the back seat of something completely different. As she stepped out into the open area where she usually trained she spotted something. Something of which she had first thought to be a dead animal. She moved closer, as silently as she could, just in case. As she moved closer, she realized the animal wasn't simply sleeping. A wolf would have noticed her coming a long time before she'd seen it. Tifa knelt beside the creature, giving it a once over. No scratches, no marks what-so-ever, it wasn't even scrawny, and it was wet nut not shivering. She was beginning to wonder how the creature had died when she saw it's chest rise and fall. "It's... alive?" Too soft hearted to simply let the creature be, she took it up in her strong arms and proceeded back to Kalm.

----------

That had been two days ago. Of course the lame excuse for a veterinarian, couldn't tell her much besides the fact that the wolf, for it had been confirmed a wolf, was completely and utterly healthy.

"The best I can say...is that it's in some sort of comatose state." Something that was plainly obvious, even to Tifa. After mumbling some more medical terms Tifa didn't understand, the doctor sent her away with the simple orders to let it rest for a few days, and if nothing happened, to bring it back. Not like she wanted to... though that had been 'a couple days' ago.

What was the strangest thing, in Tifa's opinion, was the collar around the animals neck. Either someone loved their pet a little too much, or he had once belonged to someone very rich, for the collar, which was made out of some sort of metal, had four ruby gems inserted on either side of something that surprised Tifa greatly, a red materia orb. She gently stroked the fur, which ranged from a nut brown color to blonde to white. "I still haven't thought of a name for you either." She put two fingers over her lips and smirked. "I don't think you'd like to be called Spot would you?" She waited almost as if she expected an answer from the beast. "Good. Neither would I!" She 'replied' with a confirming nod. It had a shock of spiky blonde fur that fell off to one side of it's head, and it distinctly reminded her of Cloud.

She shuddered briefly, looking over to her table where a piece of paper sat, untouched ever since Cloud had left her. And she was torn in three yet again. Part of her was damnably angry. So angry she wanted to kick his spiky butt all over Kalm. Angry that he'd left without even a word.

Another part of her was sad, but that was nothing new. She'd always been somewhat depressed at both her lack of ability in showing her feelings, and Clouds lack of responding to them. "Locked Heart." She grumbled in a voice tinged with both a bit of anger and hurt. All of it aimed at the irony of her name.

The last part of her, the part that remained the most vigilant, was the part of her she always tried to show to everyone. Energetic, cheery, and most of all... hopeful. She hoped against hope, even now, that Cloud would one day return. It was why she'd left the note there... so she could throw it in his face... She smiled lightly at the thought of that.

Tifa looked down at her new companion...a wolf who had yet to wake. "I think... I'll call you Cloudy." She chuckled lightly at her own joke.

She continued to stroke the wolf's fur for a while, that is... until there came a rapid knock on her door. Moving quickly to open it, she found a scared looking girl on the steps. It was Eri, and she had the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Miss Tifa! Theres trouble!"

"Eri? What is it?" Rather then tell her the goings on, The green-eyed waitress latched onto Tifa's wrist and dragged her down the steps and back into the bar room. What she saw there didn't please her.

Sachi was on her knees, bawling her eyes out, and holding her cheek with both hands. Chairs were turned on end all around her, and many patrons were watching intently. Opposite the young waitress was a large man, probably in his mid-thirties, Tifa guessed. His was ill-shaved, disheveled, and very... very... drunk. Tifa recognized him as one of the men who had entered when she had gone up to check on the wolf. He was muttering words that would turn a dead Viking red. Between the Sachi and the drunk was none other then her Dish washer, a man of impressive height and quite a bit of girth who called himself Gavin. He was tough looking and tough talking, but not much more. Tifa knew from previous experience why he was a dishwasher and not a bouncer.

It was easy to size up the situation. But it was also easy to solve. The reason she didn't hire a bouncer was that she could easily take on the role. She moved forward, and put a hand out in front of Gavin. Tifa barely came to her dishwashers elbow, so the sight of the big man backing down was rather comical. The drunk had already been prepared to fight the large man in front of him, so Tifa simply slid into a ready stance and smirked in a much more evil way then she had intended.

----------

The very first thing he noticed was the major pounding inside his head, It simply would -not- let him be. He inched his eyes open, but regretted doing so, as the light and the sight of his surroundings caused his head to ache even more. When he finally managed to open his eyes, the next thing to assault his senses were the immense number of smells. Old ash from the fireplace, the soft scent of freshly cleaned cloth, the breeze from the outside, and all the various unidentifiable smells that came with it. Cloud shook his head... something was off...way off. He tried to stand, managing to do so only long enough to realize something very strange, only half his body went 'up' when he told it to. He shook his head again, trying desperately to clear the fog. the next idea that came to him was to call out, and maybe someone would hear him. However when he spoke he found he could only growl, no matter what he told his mouth to say, it only came out as a growl.

Then, as the fogs lifted, it was as if a steel wall's worth of memories fell down upon him. He had left the fort, and then heard -her- calling his name. Then he'd been attacked and then...that beast. But... what had happened afterward? His mind was a complete blank. It was when he tried to stand up again the true situation came crashing down on him. He tried to stand again, and as before, the lower half of him refused to do as he wished. He fell and got a glance of just why everything seemed so... off.

The first thing he'd seen was... a tail. Then a pair of hind haunches, and the body that he knew inevitably connected to the head of... a wolf. He had become a wolf.

__

No...

No....

No. No. No. NO!

Again, he tried to speak... but even had he heard the words in his mind, they came out only as guttural growls. What was worse was he still hadn't figured out many things. On top of that list was, how to move, where he was, and why he'd been turned into what he now was. And on top of the entire situation...there was nothing he could seemingly do, about any of them.

----------

Folks walking along the streets of Kalm were treated to a loud crash, and a very unmanly cross between a squeak and whine of pain. One of the passers by of Tifa's well-known bar saw a black gloved fist retract, and a beautiful girl with thigh long brown hair, that came up in a very...cute... was the only word he could think of, tail that resembled a dolphins tail. Of course, said passer-by knew who the girl was and how dangerous she could be. As if to exemplify his point, there came a moan from the man who had been 'forcibly evicted' from the tavern. Sporting a few more bruises then he would have liked, the man who was once drunk and now very...very sober limped down the street. The passer-by cheered Tifa on for a moment, then went about his daily business.

Inside the tavern there were more cheers. Tifa gave a curt bow to those who looked on and smirked before she went to check on her employee. "Sachi... are you all right?"

The blue eyed waitress, met first with Tifa on one side and Eri on the other, blushed in embarrassment. "Y-yes...It... It was only a slap." She had stopped a grope and was rewarded with the stinging sensation in her face that was only now beginning to fade.

"Maybe you should take the rest day off?" Tifa was concerned for the girl, neither of them were in condition to take hits, especially the reckless, but powerful hits of a drunkard.

"N-No, Miss Tifa... I'm fine really!" She waved her hands to express the point. With Eri's help Sachi got back to her feet. "Ill take care of the mess and get back to work."

"Are you sure?"

Sachi smiled one her trademark sunshine smiles and nodded, touched by her bosses concern. Tifa nodded reluctantly and stood, noticing that Gavin had gone back to the kitchen without so much as a word, though she could her the odd jumbled sound of grumbling from the kitchen. A soft smile on her face, Gavin didn't hate his job, he just made sure everyone thought he did. With a light sigh Tifa moved toward the stairs and back up.

As she moved inside her living room, again closing and locking the door behind her, she was surprised to see her new companion awake. "You're ok after all, Cloudy!" She moved to it's side, and gave it a soft smile.

__

Cloudy?

Although the strange name was first to be registered, it was the voice behind the words that impacted him the most. And, as the voice's owner came into view, his blue eyes, were met by a very familiar pair of beautiful, wine colored eyes. The wolf's mouth opened slightly, but it was the equivalent of a jaw drop inside his mind.

__

T...T...Ti...Tif....Tifa?!

It took much more effort then one might have thought to get that mental word out. Tifa reached out with a light chuckle and tentatively scratched behind his ears, and Cloud had to admit, he could now see why dogs like it so much.

"I found you in the forest, ya know." Tifa smiled in a way Cloud could only call... lovely. Though she hesitated only once, she reached over and wrapped her arms around the wolfs neck. She figured that if he had a collar he would be atleast somewhat tame. After getting over the initial shock of the situation, which was mostly caused by the pleasurable shiver that ran down his spine when she hugged him, Cloud unconsciously nuzzled her neck. Though he didn't even admit it to himself... He had missed his partner very much. Thoughts of the how and the why of his current situation left him for the moment.

Tifa giggled lightly. "Well, aren't you a friendly one. I wonder who your owner is? I'll just have to tell people about it as they come into the bar." She gingerly stroked the wolf's head, and for the second time, Cloud began to see why dogs liked it so much. "For now...You and me are gonna be friends... right?" She blinked in surprise as she recieved a small yelp, almost as if the animal had agree'd with her. What else could Cloud do? He hadn't had any leads on Aerith, he was currently stuck in a body he didn't have full control over yet, and he had no way of knowing how he'd get back to his normal form, if he ever would.

----------

Unseen and unheard by the people who traversed the streets of Kalm, there sat a figure on a tree branch. How the figure sat there was unknown, for the branch couldn't have possibly held the weight of a person. This figure watched the events transpire in the third floor of a building that the tree was outside of.

An older woman, carrying a bag of groceries paused for a moment in the shade of a tree outside the tavern she was near. "Why do I live so far from the damn market?" She whined lowly, so no one else could hear. She readjusted the bag of goods against her chest and was about to start off again when she heard a giggle from above her. She looked up into the tree's branches...but nothing was there. She shrugged and continued on her way home.

----------

A/N: I'M ALLIIIIIIIIVE!!! Sorry for not posting ch. 2 for such a long time. Between my writing for my original fiction series, a failed attempt to rewrite ch.1, the start of my first official year of college, and plain old laziness, I didn't get around to it till now. So... whatcha think? Please R&R!!! I need the input badly cause I'm REALLY not used to writing and not knowing where I'm going with the story lol.

FF7 Fanatic: No worries, I may be a little lazy, but I do intend on getting this done... now if I can only figure out where I'm going with it ; I'm a die-hard Cloti fan too )

kay.heartscry: Yeah, I never saw the pairing of Cloud and Aeris as 'right' they were just too different. But I always thought Tifa and Aerith were good friends... that was evident if Tifa was in your team when Aerith dies.


End file.
